A Dazzling Damsel
by Venustoise
Summary: Taking place in the Equestria Girls universe, the Dazzling's (Adagio, Aria, and Sonata) kidnap Wallflower Blush to get back at Sunset Shimmer. Wallflower is in for a rough time involving bondage and softcore fetish teasing/torture.
1. Chapter 1

The school year was just about to end, and Wallflower Blush had to make preparations to make sure her garden club didn't wither away over the summer. She'd be tending it on a regular basis, and others would help maintain it when they could. She still wanted to get a look at it though and decide what needed the most attention and when to do so though. Fortunately, for the Dazzling's, who were waiting in the garden as late afternoon turned to twilight, she was alone.

As summer was starting, Wallflower Blush decided she would try a new look. She was wearing a tank top the same brown and green hue as her long sleeve shirt, along with matching arm leggings going from her wrists to between her elbows and shoulders. Instead of jeans, she was wearing very tight fighting jean short shorts, really bringing out the shape of her tight butt. Underneath, laid a thong. She put on a light, shiny pink coat of lipstick also. As she approached the garden, she noticed the three strangers hanging around there. She was still awkwardly shy, but managed a meek, "hey guys. I, um, didn't expect to find anyone here."

"Just admiring you're work," said the tallest of the three. They were all taller than her, but this one especially towered over her, aided by big, orange, puffy hair and was dressed all in purple. Some red lipstick really complimented her purple high heeled boots and matching leggings along with some strange yet hot baggy pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"Oh," said Wallflower, getting really excited. "I'm so glad you guys like it,"

"This isn't the only thing from you that we appreciate," said the other girl wearing a pink skirt and a collared t-shirt a darker shade of pink. This was complimented by some pink lip stick similar to Wallflower's. She also had light blue hair with darker blue streaks through it tied up in a big ponytail.

"What do you mean?" asked Wallfower, a little skeptically.

"We're impressed by your singing," said the third one. She didn't seem as happy as the other three. She was wearing purple jeans, and a green vest with a white tank top underneath. Some black lipstick lined her lips, and her purple hair was tied up in pigtails. A smile crept along her lips; "We also like how you dealt with that loser, Sunset Shimmer."

"Woah, woah," replied Wallflower. "She's my friend now, we've made up."

"That's a shame," said the tall orange haired girl, a little disappointedly. "We were hoping you'd help us bring her down."

"No way! I'd never do that." Wallflowers freckled cheeks were turning a little red in anger. "Wait a second, I know you guys. You're the Dazzling's! You wanted to take over the school."

"Wow," teased the pony tailed one. "I didn't think you'd ever figure it out. Yes, we're the Dazzling's. I'm Sonata, this cheery fellow is Aria, and our friend Adagio is right behind you!"

"Huh?" Before Wallflower could react, Adagio had grabbed hold of her arms. Sonata clamped her hand over her mouth, and Aria helped hold her as her wrists were tightly tied behind her back. Everything went dark as a blindfold was tied over her eyes. Muffled protest followed, before a rolled up cloth of some sort was stuffed into her mouth and then taped in place. Despite Wallflower's shaking to get free, rope was tightly tied around her, pinning her arms to her body. Then, in response to her frantic kicks, her thighs and ankles were quickly tied together. She was helpless as her three abductors carried her away.

"Looks like you'll be helping us take down Sunset anyway," said Aria in a very mocking tone.

The Dazzling's were getting a good look at their captive. She was wiggling around uncomfortably on their couch. Her bare legs were securely tied at the ankles and thighs. Along with her hands bound behind her back, rope tightly wrapped around her forearms, waist, biceps, and chest just below his breasts. That rope pushed her small and firm breasts upward a little; exposing more cleavage than Wallflower intended to show off. Her bare shoulders were scrunched up from the tight rope around her arms. She shook a head full of long, green, hair around, attempting to get the blindfold off. Her freckled cheeks flushed a little red out of fear and despite the tape around her mouth, her shiny pink upper lip and top row of teeth biting into the gag was still visible. The Dazzling's noticed her trying to push the cloth out, but the tape was not going to give. As she squirmed around trying to break free, her shorts came down a little and her thong began riding up on her. This amused Sonata.

"You picked the wrong day for that," Sonata said, tugging her thong upward on her. Wallflower tried to wiggle away, but did so right into Aria.

"You hiding anything down there?" teased Aria, as she put her hands down Wallflower's tank top and fondled her breasts. Muffled yelling turned to screams as Aria pinched one of her nipples.

Adagio peeled the tape off of her mouth. As soon as she did, Wallflower spit the rolled up cloth out. "Where am I? Why are you guys doing this?" she demanded.

"You're in our sound proof recording studio, so don't bother screaming!" said Adagio.

"And since you love Sunset Shimmer so much, let's see if she'll even bother coming to rescue you," sarcastically added Aria.

"She'll be defeated in the process of course," said Sonata. "We got some time until then, so you're cooperation will be appreciated." She started whipping her ponytail into Wallflower's face to annoy her.

After blindly attempting to avoid Sonata's ponytail, Wallflower replied, "You'll never get away with this. Sunset will end you!"

Adagio laughed at that. "You really think so? If you would have joined us, we would have let you join the band."

"I would never want to join your lousy band anyway," spat back Wallflower.

"You should be careful what you say," warned Aria as Sonata pulled her thong up ridiculously high into her butt, and then tied the top part of it into a knot so it wouldn't go anywhere. Wallflower gasped and grit her teeth in anger as she realized how hopeless her situation was.

"What was it you were saying about Sunset," mocked Adagio.

Wallflower took a deep breath in. "That she's a better friend that any of you will ever know," she yelled.

"You make this too easy," teased Aria. All three of them started tightening her bounds to intolerable levels. Wallflower writhed in discomfort as Sonata and Aria pushed their boots into her butt cheeks and tightened the rope around her waist and forearm. Adagio pressed her knee into Wallflowers side and tightened the rope around her biceps and shoulder. Even the rope around her ankles and thighs was cruelly tightened.

"Maybe we'll stick something up here," said Sonata, giggling as she fondled Wallflower's crotch. She tried to wiggle away, but Aria held her in place.

Adagio grabbed her by her bare, scrunched up shoulders and lifted her up. She tightened Wallflower's blindfold to make sure it wouldn't go anywhere, and put her sadistically smiling face up close to hers. "Choose your next words carefully," warned Adagio.

"Okay." Wallflower sighed. She thought about her response for a few seconds. "Sunset is definitely going to take you clowns down, and it's funny you guys were going to let me in your band, because I don't even think I could make you guys not suck." Wallflower's pink lips curled into a surprisingly confident smile.

Now it was Adagio's turn to smile, as her red lips formed an evil grin. "We were hoping you'd say that." She pulled out some itching powder and poured it down Wallflower's cleavage.

"Hey! What the heck is this stuff?" Wallflower asked, shaking around and trying to get the powder out.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Sonata, and then made Wallflower jump with a slap to her tight butt.

"Ughh! It itches so badly," Wallflower complained. She was franticly wiggling around, making her breast jiggle around, hoping for some release.

"Duh," said Aria. "That's kind of the point." She grabbed Wallflower by her thong wedgie and pulled her onto the couch. The couch barely fit two people, so she was squeezed in between Sonata and Aria. Adagio picked up the cloth and rolled it into a ball, and then all three of the Dazzling's spat on it.

"What was that?" asked Wallflower before it was stuffed into her mouth and taped in place.

"How does our spit taste?" asked Sonata. Wallflower tried to scream behind the gag.

"Ssh, it's no use, silly," said Adagio as she pressed a finger against the middle of her visible, pink upper lip. The upper row of teeth showing out biting on the cloth ball would like nothing more than to bite that finger off. "I'll be gone for a while. Girls, try not to let her escape."

"I don't know if we can manage that." Aria laughed.

Aria and Sonata's prisoner was uncomfortably squeezed in between the two of them on their couch in their sound proof recording studio. Muffled curses could be heard as she writhed in agony at the unbearable thong wedgie, intolerably tight binds, and the itching powder poured down her bra drove her crazy.

"Uh, would you like, stop wiggling around so much. How bad can it be," teased Sonata. She had an arm wrapped around Wallflower's neck, holding her close. One of her crossed legs was laying on top of Wallflower's tied legs, fidgeting up and down on them to irritate her.

"This will help distract you from those itchy boobs," said Aria as she sprinkled some more itching powder down the front of her shorts down into her crotch and then down the back, into her thong wedgied butt. Wallflower tried to get up and hop away, screaming under her gag, but Sonata held her in place and Aria was squeezed in right next to her, pulling her bra back and giving her breasts no wiggle room.

"When Sunset fails to save you, maybe your plants will come and rescue you," mocked Sonata. They both shared a laugh at that to Wallflower's despair.

Aria reached under the bed and pulled out a magazine filled with hunky men. She held it out in front of Wallflower for Sonata to see. "He's pretty hot, isn't he," Aria asked Sonata.

"Oh yeah. What do you think Wallflower?" Sonata asked. They both laughed some more as Wallflower attempted to get some words out, unable to see this magazine because of her blindfold.

"What was that? I can't hear you Wallflower," said Aria as Wallflower muffled in anger, shaking her head trying to get the blindfold off to no avail.

"I think she wants us to take the blindfold off," said Sonata. Wallflower nodded her head.

Aria felt up the side of Wallflower's head, creeping her hand along towards the knot that tied the blindfold in place. She only tightened it more to secure it better and said, "That's too bad." Wallflower grunted.

It went on like that for a while, with Aria and Sonata teasing Wallflower to her blindfolded dismay. After they finished, Sonata said, "Okay, we're done with this, you can look at it whenever you want to." Wallflower let of a muffled sigh of despair.

"You know, we really did like that 'invisible' song you did," said Aria.

Wallflower let out a muffled sound of surprise. "Why don't we sing it with you," said Sonata.

Aria and Sonata started singing Wallflower's song, and when it was time for the chorus, Aria said, "Take it away Wallflower." Incomprehensible yelling was faintly heard under her gag.

"Hey," teased Sonata. "That wasn't so good. I couldn't understand a word of that."

"Meh," added Aria. "We sing it better anyway."

Wallflower was still squirming around, desperately hoping for the itching powder down her breasts, crotch, and butt to disperse. "Aww," said Sonata. "Does your butt itch?" She tugged her thong wedgie upward and tightened the knot holding it up.

"I have something that might help with that," said Aria. She got up and grabbed a long, black, leather whip. It was just as sinister as the black smile on her face.

"Ooh," said Sonata, very happily. "I like where this is going!" Wallflower shook around as muffled sounds of confusion came out of her and she blindly had no idea what was going on as Sonata grabbed her and bent her over an arm of the couch. Her thong really dug into her butt as she was helplessly leaning over the couch with her tied feet on the floor and her butt high in the air. The blind anticipation was killing her while Sonata held her in place and Aria just rubbed a hand along her tight, round butt. Finally, the whip came down on Wallflower's butt. She let out a startled shriek and protested very angrily under her gag to the amusement of Aria and Sonata. She wasn't being whipped to hard, but enough to irritate her and make muffled pleads to get out. Her visible upper row of teeth was biting down on the gag as hard as she could, bar in anger as her shiny, pink upper lip curled in frustration. Aria had continued to whip her so much that her shorts were starting to rip and the bare parts of her butt cheeks that were showing were red from the lash. This still did nothing to ease the itching though.

Sonata finally lifted her up and pushed her back down on the couch. Wallflower was angrily jerking around and letting out loud gagged grunts. Sonata gently rubbed the edge of her shiny, pink upper lip with one of her fingers. "Don't go anywhere now," she teased.

Wallflower sat on the couch helplessly while Aria and Sonata practiced their instruments for over an hour. Struggling as she may, the tight rope around her legs, wrists, waists, chest, and arms would not give. Her thong wedgie and itching powder refused to relent also as she squirmed helplessly from time to time. The suspense of the blindfold was making everything worse. Her freckled cheeks were blushed in frustration as muffled noises of despair came out every now and then.

"What do you think of our playing," sarcastically asked Aria.

Wallflower only grunted a little before Sonata said, "What was that? I can't understand you." Wallflower let out a gargled sigh.

The door to the recording studio opened. Wallflower jumped at that and seemed excited.

"Sunset! What are you doing here?" asked a frightened sounding Aria.

"Come to rescue you're friend Wallflower," said Sonata. Wallflower was muffling excitedly and ecstatic about this.

"Wow! You actually fell for that." It was Adagio's voice that replied, much to Wallflower's anguish. She peeled the tape off of Wallflower's mouth and Wallflower quickly spit the cloth gag out.

"Aargh!" Wallflower was very angry. "The longer you keep me the worse it will be for you!"

"Doubt that," replied Aria.

Wallflower tried blindly spitting in the direction of the voice, but didn't come close to hitting anyone. "How cute," teased Sonata.

The three of them began to take their clothes off to change. "Ran into your besty Sunset at the mall. She and that idiot magician girl were expecting you. They seemed skeptical that you would disappear just as soon as I returned."

"Trixie!" That got Wallflower's hopes up. "You guys don't stand a chance!"

"What makes you think she told them that we have you yet?" asked Aria as they all began to curl their dirty thongs into the same ball, smiling wickedly at each other.

Before Wallflower could reply Adagio said, "You may as well actually be invisible. They're never going to save you. But I'll tell you what, if you can guess whose dirty panties we are shoving into your mouth, we'll let you go!"

"No! Please don-," Wallflower was cut off when a combined ball of inside-out, used thongs was stuffed into her mouth and taped in place. The gag wasn't too big, but large enough to stop whatever Wallflower intended to say.

"Well," happily asked Sonata, her pink lips curled into a merciless smile. "Whose underwear is it?" Wallflower moaned as loud as the gag would allow, struggling to escape. She squirmed her scrunched up, bare shoulders up and down in desperation and attempted to bounce her round butt off and onto the couch. Her freckled cheeks were blushing red and her cleavage was panting in and out from frustration. "What? No answer. Fine then, I guess we'll just have to keep you like this." The three Dazzling's laughed and Wallflower prepared for the longest night of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep would not come easy for Wallflower Blush. From the noises of beds being brought down and one being pulled out from under the couch she was on that made her jump with anticipation, she deduced that the Dazzling's also slept in this sound proof studio. She tried blindly laying on the couch, but the excruciatingly tight rope tying her up, relentless thong wedgie, and maddening itching powder sprinkled down her bra and pants would allow her no comfort. The blindfold was raising her anxiety up. She had given up on trying to force the rolled up ball of disgusting, used thongs out her mouth. It would just have to stay there. Sonata gave her face a playful shove and told her to "sleep tight," before everyone went to bed.

She woke up to Aria slapping her round, tight butt multiple times and the sound of the Dazzling's laughter. She squirmed around and tried to yell despite her gag. "I don't know why you even bother with that," said Aria, before rubbing a few fingers along the exposed part of her butt from the whipping, to more wiggling and grunts.

"We got a fun day planned for you today," teased Adagio.

"Well, fun for us," said Sonata. "Not so fun for you." She began untying Wallflower's ankles and thighs and leading her towards the bathroom connected to their studio. This was her first time walking since her capture in the garden, and every blind step made her shudder. To Wallflower's dismay, Sonata pulled her tight fitting jean short shorts off, but then much to her relief, Sonata untied the knot making her thong wedgie so tight and pulled her thong out from between her butt cheeks. She sat her down on a toilet and waited for Wallflower to do what she had to do, and then led her back into the studio. Her shorts were still off though, so she blushed in embarrassment and let out muffled protest until a shove onto the couch made her squeak.

Aria peeled the tape off her mouth. Wallflower quickly spat the ball of used thongs out of her mouth and tried spitting the taste out. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Rude," said Aria.

"Shut up," angrily replied Wallflower. "You evil witch!"

"You'll soon find out just how evil we are," said Adagio. She held a bottle of water with a straw in it up to Wallflower's mouth for her to drink.

After a few sips Wallflower asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A 'Thank You' would be nice," said Sonata. She was putting a fresh coat of shiny, pink lipstick on her lips. It was similar to the kind Wallflower wears, so afterwards, she put a light coat on Wallflower's lips.

"Pfft. Yeah right, like I'd ever thank you three for anything. Now, will you guys please put my shorts back on?"

"You're in no position to be making demands," said Aria, poking Wallflower in the nose and holding a pair of handcuffs.

It happened very fast after that. Wallflower's wrists were untied, but having the three Dazzling's hold her down wouldn't allow her to escape. The blindfold made her even more helpless. She felt the cold pair of handcuffs clamp around her wrists and tighten as much as they could. Then, the rope around her arms was released, only to be replaced by leather straps tightened to an agonizing degree, and eventually locked shut in the back. These leather bounds were much more intolerable then the rope. As she struggled to break free, the leather only dug into her forearms, waist, chest, and biceps. Her wrists were useless, trapped in the handcuffs and pinned against her back. Her shoulders were scrunched up against her freckled, flushed red cheeks as she grit her teeth and snarled in frustration.

"Now," announced Adagio, as Aria and Sonata held Wallflower up, "You'll find out what we meant." She was holding a sadistic leather rope with every inch tied in tight knots. She managed to tie one end through the leather strap around her waist and brought it down between her legs, along her crotch, and then up in between her butt cheeks. Her red lips formed an evil smile and Wallflower bit her pink, lower lip in worry and confusion as Adagio fed the other end of the knotted leather rope through the leather strap wrapped around Wallflower's upper arms. Then, Wallflower gasped and moaned in anguish when Adagio dug the heel of her high heeled boot into Wallflower's firm butt and pulled the knotted leather crotch rope back. The menacing black knots were lodging deep into Wallflower's crotch and butt, and then, when Adagio had the crotch rope as tight as she could, she tied the end of it to the leather strap around Wallflower's waist. She struggled desperately to untie the knot holding it together with her hands, but her handcuffed wrists would not allow her to even come close. The sinister leather, knotted crotch rope riding into her would not be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Please," she pleaded. "This is worse than the thong wedgie. You three are taking this too far."

"Too far?" said Sonata. "This is just the beginning."

Wallflower squirmed around, desperate to get out. That only made the excruciatingly tight crotch rope dig into her more. "Did that magician girl ever teach you any escape tricks?" asked Aria.

"Um, no," replied Wallflower. She did not like where this was going.

"That sucks for you!" mocked Adagio. "But since we believe in giving you a sporting chance, we'll give you the keys. Don't lose them."

Before Wallflower could respond, the keys were placed in the center of her mouth. She bit them hard in between her pearly, white teeth. Her shiny, pink lips separated and curled in anger and she barred her teeth at the impossibility of escape.

After a futile attempt to remove her blindfold by shaking her head, she let out an angry shriek and rapidly wiggled her firm, curvy body around. The Dazzling's laughed at that. "But, but this isn't fair," she attempted to say while still holding the key's in her teeth, before they fell out and dropped right into her cleavage.

"No!" She started to jump up and down and shake her breasts around in attempt to get the keys out. This only allowed the keys to slide down further into her breasts, before getting stuck against her bra. "No. No! No! NO!" She let out a loud, angry scream. "Will you just let me go!?"

"Hhhmm," teased Sonata. "Not with that attitude."

Adagio then grabbed the helpless Wallflower and tied a rope through the leather strap wrapped around her waist. Aria hopped up on the couch and fed the other end of the rope through a support beam in the ceiling. Adagio and Sonata helped lift Wallflower up, and she was trussed up, hanging from the ceiling. She was completely bent over, with her feet just barely touching the floor and her round, tight, exposed butt high up in the air.

"Comfy?" asked Aria.

"Just wait," Wallflower angrily said. "This is nothing compared to what Sunset is going to do to you!"

"It's funny that you think that," said Sonata.

Adagio grabbed the dirty thongs from earlier and rolled them into an inside out ball. All three Dazzling's spat on it. "Know what this is?" Adagio asked Wallflower.

"No! Anything but tha-," the ball of inside out, used thongs was shoved spit end first into Wallflower's mouth and taped in place.

In spite of the unbearably tight leather straps and intolerable knotted crotch rope, Wallflower still struggled frantically against them in her rage, making everything dig and ride into her more.

"Now, for the punishment," said Aria, pinching Wallflower's freckled cheeks with a sadistic smile on her cruel, black lips.

Wallflower moaned in fear as Adagio grabbed the long, black whip. She whipped harder than Aria. On top of that, it was on the bare skin of her round butt cheeks. She wasn't whipping Wallflower's butt super hard, but each whip brought out a muffled scream from Wallflower's gagged mouth. She kicked her legs violently, hoping to catch one of her tormenters, much to the amusement of Sonata.

Wallflower shook her head and attempted to yell behind her gag as Sonata held her head still. Sonata reached out and put a finger on the middle of her shiny, pink, upper lip. "Why defeat Sunset when we can just do this?" she laughed, as Wallflower uttered a loud, gagged grunt and bit down hard on the gag in anger with her visible, upper row of teeth.

Adagio and Aria finally pulled Wallflower's tight, jean short shorts up over her whip marked butt and leather, knotted crotch rope. They even had to cruelly tighten the belt on that to make it uncomfortable, but at least her shorts wouldn't be going anywhere. Then her ankles and thighs were tightly tied together, to put a stop to her kicking.

Aria slapped Wallflower's round and firm butt to make her jump as much as her bound legs would allow. "Well, me and Adagio will be gone for a while," she said.

"Try not to have too much fun without us," said Adagio.

Shortly after Wallflower was left alone with Sonata, Sonata started singing Wallflower's invisible song to annoy her, much to Wallflower's muffled protest. "You should be flattered someone's singing it," Sonata said, sitting on the couch.

Sonata was very hyper active today and probably not the best person to leave in the sound proof studio to watch Wallflower. She made herself comfortable on the couch, and laid her boots right onto Wallflower's tight butt. "Hey, thank you," she told Wallflower. "I've always wanted a footrest." One of Sonata's feet would not stop fidgeting, shaking around right into Wallflowers butt. This irritated Wallflower to no end, and she kept trying to turn her head around and shout under her gag to Sonata's amusement. Sonata continued like this for almost two hours, while watching videos on her phone. The sounds made Wallflower desperate to get her blindfold off and see whatever was occupying Sonata so much. Then Sonata read for the next hour. All the while not removing her boots from resting on Wallflowers butt, fidgeting and driving Wallflower crazy the whole time. Restricting Wallflower's world to nothing but blackness because of her blindfold was making every minute drag on.

"I'm so bored," Sonata told Wallflower. "You're pretty boring to hang out with. No wonder no one's come to rescue you yet." Sonata got up and gave Wallflower a slap on her butt and then practiced her instrument for another hour. She finally removed the tape from Wallflower's mouth. Wallflower quickly spat out the spit covered, used thongs and moved her jaw muscles around; getting used to not being gagged. Sonata gave Wallflower some more water.

"Tell me what you think of Sunset now," Sonata asked with her pink lips curved in a mocking grin.

"I think she's going to destroy you!" Wallflower shiny pink lips snarled in the direction of Sonata's voice. Sonata started peeling a banana and taking a few bites out of it. "It'll be easier for you if you just let me go."

Sonata chewed and swallowed a bite of the banana. "Let me think about it…No." She held the rest of the banana up to Wallflower's mouth for her to finish.

Sonata laid the peel on top of Wallflower's head until she angrily shook it off. "Where are your manners? You should clean up after yourself," Sonata teased. Wallflower made a noise of irritated disgust through her snarling pink lips and pearly white teeth bar in frustration.

The sound of the studio door opening made Wallflower shudder with blindfolded anticipation. "Sunset! Trixie!" Sonata sounded nervous. "You guys weren't supposed to be here yet!"

Wallflower had never been so happy in her life as her shiny, pink lips curved into a smile. "Yes!" She said. "Now you're gonna get it."

Her smile became more hopeless as she heard footsteps just walking around her and Sonata's laughter. Then, it turned into a confused frown. Her anxiety was through the roof right now. "What's going on?" she nervously asked.

Aria's mocking voice answered. "It's amazing how you fall for that every time."

Wallflower's freckled cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "We did run into Sunset and the magician at your garden though," said Adagio. "They're at least keeping your garden up to shape."

"Oh my gosh!" Wallflower seemed excited. "It's only a matter of time before they come rescue me!"

"Don't you mean, 'before we defeat them'?" sarcastically asked Sonata.

"You wait and see!" yelled Wallflower.

"You won't be seeing anything though," said Aria, tightening Wallflower's blindfold.

"They did seem very concerned about you not being around and asked us if we've seen you," said Adagio. She was curling up the used thongs from earlier into an inside out ball, and all three Dazzling's put a fresh coat of spit on it. Wallflower seemed nervous at the sound of that. "When we told them that we had never heard of you, they seemed very skeptical."

Wallflower got out a quick "wait" when Aria grabbed her around her freckled cheeks. Adagio shoved the used, spit covered thongs into Wallflowers mouth, and taped them in place to Wallflower's head shaking and muffled, gagged grunts of protest.

"Ooh!" Sonata was going through some bags that Adagio and Aria had brought back with them. "What do we got here?" All three of them giggled as she took out some candle sticks.

Muffled sighs and grunts kept coming out of Wallflower's mouth as the Dazzling's took their time, making her stew in blind confusion and anticipation. Sonata rubbed the candle up against her blindfolded and gagged face, and Wallflower let out a muffled sigh and shook her head. Then, Wallfower tried yelling through the gag as Aria and Adagio undid the belt around her shorts an brought her tight fitting, jean short shorts down around her thighs before being stopped by the ropes tying her legs. Her cuffed hands curled into fists out of anger and then opened after some futile struggles. The sound of Adagio flicking a lighter on and the Dazzling's laughter made her squirm around, and then Adagio just held the candle over Wallflower's tight, firm, bare butt menaced by knotted, leather crotch rope riding in between her round cheeks. It didn't take long for the hot candle wax to start dripping on them.

Wallflower let out a shriek at each drop. Then, despite her excruciatingly tight binds, she shook her butt around to fling the hot candle wax off of her butt cheeks. After doing that for a little bit, Aria grabbed the candle and let the wax drip into Wallflower's shorts.

"You're in for a surprise!" Sonata told Wallfower, raising her anxiety up.

Then, Adagio pulled Wallfower's hot candle wax filled jean short shorts up and tightly strapped the belt onto them. Wallflower rapidly shook around and screamed as loud as her gag would allow. She shook her butt as hard as she could, but the wax would not be going anywhere, stuck inside her shorts, pressing into her defenseless butt cheeks.

They finally brought Wallflower down from hanging bent over from the ceiling and placed her on the couch. She was sitting down on the thankfully cooling down, sticky candle wax, and puddling on her butt cheeks. The relentless knots digging into her crotch and butt were pressed deeper in to her dismay. The Dazzling's placed a table in front of the couch and Aria and Sonata sat down on either side of Wallflower, uncomfortably squeezing her in between them. They played poker for a couple hours, teasing and annoying Wallflower the entire time. Then they practiced their music for a few hours as Wallflower sat on the couch, helpless. Finally, Sonata removed the tape from her mouth and Wallflower was able to get the disgusting, spit covered, used thongs out of her mouth.

"Ughh," Wallflower said. "Why do you three have to do this to me?"

"Because it's fun," answered Aria.

Adagio put a bottle of water with a straw in it up to Wallflower's lips for her to drink. Then Sonata fed her some salad. Finally, they undid the agonizing knotted leather crotch rope and untied her legs. Sonata walked her to the bathroom for her to go. When she was finished, Sonata grabbed Wallflower's thong. Aria had left it in a bag full of itching powder for most of the day. The thong was coated with it. Sonata put it on Wallflower, and then, to Wallflower's dismay, pulled it up high into her butt cheeks and tightly tied the top of it in a knot so the thong wedgie would not relent.

"Is that really necessary?" asked a fuming Wallflower.

"Just wait," said Sonata, pulling Wallflower's tight jean short shorts over her round, firm, hardened candled wax covered butt and tightening the belt. She walked her back to the couch, sat her down on it, and retied her legs.

Wallflower started squirming around. "No!" she yelled. "Get this thing out of me!" Wallflower grit her teeth in anger as her freckled cheeks turned red, desperate for release.

"Would you rather go back to the crotch rope and candle wax?" mocked Adagio.

"I'd rather you just let me go." Wallflower's shiny, pink lips curled into an angry snarl.

The Dazzling's were changing their clothes, and Aria was rolling their used thongs into an inside out ball. "It's like, you actually like the taste of our dirty thongs," she said, stuffing them into Wallflower's mouth and taping it shut.


End file.
